Misty, May, Mai and Joey vs Desert grunts
(In the Desert Zone ambushed by Grunts, Misty, May, Joey and Mai battle Desert Grunts who had also teamed up with two Pokémon Purgers, like the Purge Trooper they wore black armor black helmets with red visors but only they had Pokémon) Pokémon Purger 1: You get the orange haired girl! I'll handle this girl! Pokémon Purger 2: Understand! you two handle Joseph and Valentine! Desert Grunts: SIR YES SIR!!! Misty: You ready to go May? May: You bet I’m ready Misty! Pokémon Purger 1: Go Golem! Pokémon Purger 2: Go Hippowdon! Misty: Starmie! I choose you! May: Glaceon! On stage! (Misty, May, and the Pokémon Purgers let out their Pokémon) Joey: Ready to duel Mai? Mai: You bet I’m ready Joey! Female AI: Generating Action Field, Crossover! (All Action Cards are dispersed) Joey, Mai, and Grunts: LET’S DUEL!!! Joey: Alright you hollowness freaks, I'll start us off! (Joey looks at his hand and sees what cards he had in his hand) Joey (Thoughts): Sweet I got Red-Eyes, but I think its best I play it safe, for now Joey: I activate Pot of Greed, it let’s me draw 2 cards! (Joey drew 2 cards from his deck) Joey: Next I summon Blue Flame Swordsman! (A blue warrior with a blue sword was summoned) Archie: General Wheeler's off to a great start! Joey: Now I activate Polymerization, I fuse Flame Manipulator and Misaki the Legendary Swordsman, to Fusion Summon, Flame Swordsman! (A Warrior with a fiery sword appeared on the field) Green grunt 1: Heh we can take him! Joey: I'll end with two face downs now, lets show what you grunts can do! Green grunt 1: Hah! With pleasure! I set the Pendulum Scale with Ritual Beast Tamer Zefrawendi and Ritual Beast Tamer Zeframpilica (The Green grunt placed his two monsters into his pendulum zones) Wyvern: General Wheeler, watch out! This grunt knows Pendulum summoning! Green Grunt 1: I Pendulum summon rise fourth! Gusto Falco and Gusto Codor! (Both monsters appear out from Pendulum summoning) Grunt Green 1: I tune Gusto Falco with Gusto Codor! Harp: And they seem to know Synchro summoning methods! Green Grunt 1: I Synchro summon! Daigusto Gulldos (A small rider was riding on a Owl, with some spikes underneath it 2200 attack points) Green Grunt 1: Gulldos attack Blue Flame swordsman! (Joey jumps up and grabs an Action Card) Joey: I activate the Action Spell, Evasion! Green Grunt 1: I play 1 card facedown and end my turn. Mai: It’s my turn, I draw, I activate Pot of Greed, it lets me draw 2 cards! (Mai drew 2 cards from her deck) Mai: Next I activate Double Fusion, I fuse Amazoness Queen, and Amazoness Swordswoman to Fusion summon, Amazoness Empress! (Mai’s new Fusion Monster appeared on the field) Mai: With the 2nd effect of Double Fusion, I fuse Amazoness Tiger with Amazoness Spy to Fusion summon, Amazoness Pet Liger! (Another 1 of Mai’s new Fusion monsters appeared on the field) Mai: Now I summon Harpie Lady in Attack Mode! (A Harpie like monster appeared on the field) Mai: Next, I activate Card of Sanctity, it’s lets draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands! (Joey, Mai, and the grunts drew until they held 6 cards in their hands) Mai: Now I activate Elogant Egotist! You boys wanna know what it can do? Desert Grunt 2: Enlighten us, and tell us what it does Mai: Since I control Harpie Lady I'm allowed to summon out Harpie Lady Sisters to join the fight (The Harpie’s glided into battle as they made their appearance) Dessert Grunt 1: Hey dude, I think we might have gone over our head Desert Grunt 2: Oh shut it! It's fine, find me an action card at once! Mai: I overlay my 3 Level 4 Harpie Ladies in order to build the Overlay Network! (Mai’s Harpie Lady Sisters turned into 3 green streaks of energy as they swirled around, and entered a swirling vortex, then a bright pillar appeared) Mai: I Xyz Summon! Harpie’s Pet Phantasmal Dragon! (A Phantom like dragon appeared on the field with 3 green orbs circling around it) Mai: I’m not done, I activate Double Summon, I can summon another monster a 2nd time, I summon Cyber Harpie Lady! (A Harpie like monster in armor appeared on the field) Mai: Then I activate Graceful Charity, I draw 3 cards and discard 2! (Mai drew 3 cards, and discarded 2) Mai: Then I activate Monster Reborn, I bring back a monster that’s in the graveyard, return Cyber Harpie Lady! (Another copy Cyber Harpie Lady returned to the field) Mai: Now I set my 2 copies of Cyber Harpie Lady in the Link Arrows! (Mai’s 2 copies went into the Link Arrows) Mai: I Link Summon! Link 2! Harpie Conductor! (Mai’s new Link Monster appeared on the field) Joey: I didn’t know you could Xyz or Link Summon! Mai: I’m full of surprises Joey! (Mai grabs an Action Card) Mai: For example, I activate the Action Spell, Double Attack, it doubles my monsters attack points. (The attack points of Harpie Conductor rose to 3800) Mai: Now I attack, Harpie Conductor, attack Daigusto Gulldos! (Grunt 1 rushed to grab an action card) Grunt 1: I activate the action spell, Evasion! (Mai grabbed another action card) Mai: Not so fast, I activate the action spell, No Action! (Harpie Conductor attacked and destroyed Daigusto Gulldos, as the 1st grunts life points dropped to 6400) Mai: Amazoness Pet Liger, attack him directly! When it attacks, it gains 500 additional attack points! (The attack points of Amazoness Pet Liger rose to 3000, as it attacked the grunt directly, dropping his Life Points to 3400) Mai: Amazoness Empress, attack him directly! (Amazoness Empress attacked the grunt directly, dropping his Life Points to 600) Mai: Harpie’s Pet Phantasmal Dragon, finish him off! (Harpie‘s Pet Phantasmal Dragon attacked the grunt directly, dropping his Life Points to 0) Mai: I end my turn! During my end phase I detach an Overlay Unit from Harpie’s Pet Phantasmal Dragon! (An overlay unit disappears from Harpie’s Pet Phantasmal Dragon) Grunt 2: I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU KNOCKED OUT MY PARTNER!!! NOW I’M MAD!!! Mai You’re anger doesn’t scare me. (Mai smirked as she flicked her hair, which ticked the Grunt off making him very mad) Grunt 2: OH YEAH!!! WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!!! (meanwhile with Misty and May) Pokémon Purger 2: Hah! You’re on the ropes now! We gained our title of Purger by destroying anyone who stood our master's way, and you'll fall in line with them! Misty: Don’t be so sure, Starmie use Rain Dance! (A bunch of dark clouds appeared in the sky, then a lot of rain poured down) Misty: Now use Hydro Pump! (Starmie shot lots of water, which hit Golem, then Golem was seen with swirls in its eyes) Pokémon Purger 1: NO GOLEM!!! May: Glaceon use Water Pulse! (Glaceon shot an orb of water from its mouth, which turned into a tidal wave, as it hit Hippowdon) May: Now use Blizzard! (A huge blizzard shot out of Glaceon’s mouth, and it froze Hippowdon, then Hippowdon was seen with swirls in its eyes) Pokémon Purger 2: I can‘t believe we lost to 2 young women! (The Pokémon Purgers recalled their Pokémon, just when they were about to retreat, both Starmie and Glaceon attacked them, leaving the Pokémon Purgers unconscious) Misty and May: Well done you 2! (Misty and May recalled their Pokémon, then they took the Pokémon from the Pokémon Purgers) Misty and May: We’ll take good care of your Pokémon. (All the Pokémon Purgers did was moan because they were knocked out) Grunt 2: Oh god no! not like this! Anything but this! Joey: Sorry buddy, it’s your move. Grunt 2 (scared): That’s just great, I lost my partner, and the Pokémon Purgers have been defeated! Mai (angry): MAKE YOUR MOVE ALREADY!!! Grunt 2 (scared): Anything you say, I activate Summoning Call, I can summon as many special summoned monsters from my deck and extra deck ignoring their summoning conditions, I summon Ritual Beast Ulti-Apelio, Ritual Beast Ulti-Cannonhawk, and Ritual Beast Ulti-Pettlephin! (All 3 monsters appeared on the field) Grunt 2 (scared): Ritual Beast Ulti-Apelio, attack Flame Swordsman! Joey: Not so fast, I play a trap, go Mirror Force, now all your monsters in Attack Mode are destroyed! (All the monsters on the grunts side of the field have been destroyed) Grunt 2 (scared): I end my turn, please go easy on me. Joey: No sorry, it’s my turn, I draw, I tribute my Flame Swordsman and Blue Flame Swordsman to summon, Red-Eyes Black Dragon! (Joey’s best monster appeared on the field) Joey: Now I activate Polymerization, I fuse Red-Eyes Black Dragon on my field, with Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning that’s in my hand, to Fusion Summon, Archfiend Black Skull Dragon! (Joey’s new Fusion Monster appeared on the field) Joey: Now I activate Monster Reborn, I bring back Red-Eyes Black Dragon! (Joey’s best monster returned to the field) Joey: Next I summon The Black Stone of Legend! (A small black rock with red eyes appeared on the field) Grunt 2: A monster with 0 Attack points, and 0 Defense points? Joey: I tribute The Black Stone of Legend to summon, Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon! (Another 1 of Joey’s monsters appeared on the field) Mai: He’s got 2 Level 7 monsters! Joey: I overlay my Red-Eyes Black Dragon, and Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon in order to build the overlay network! (Both monsters turned into streaks of energy, then they swirled around into a galaxy like portal, then a bright pillar appeared) Joey: I Xyz summon! Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon! (Joey’s new Xyz monster appeared on the field) Grunt 2 (scared): A Fusion and an Xyz monster in a single turn!? Joey: Oh I’m not done yet, I activate Card of Sanctity, this us draw until we hold 6 cards! (Joey, Mai, and the Grunt drew until they held 6 cards) Joey: Perfect, I got all I need, I activate Summoning Call, I can summon as many special summoned monsters from my deck and extra deck ignoring their summoning conditions! I summon Meteor Black Comet Dragon, Red-Eyes Zombie Necro Dragon, Lord of the Red, and Darkness Metal, the Dragon of Dark Steel! (4 of Joey’s new monsters appeared on the field) Grunt 2 (scared): Unbelievable! He’s got a Ritual, 2 Fusion monsters, a Synchro, an Xyz, and a Link Momster!? Joey: Now time to put them to good use! Alright everyone, attack him directly and end this duel! (All of Joey’s monsters attacked the Grunt directly, dropping his Life Points to 0) Mai: You did it Joey! Joey: No, we did it! (Both Joey and Mai grabbed the decks of the grunts) Mai (blushes): Joey, there’s something I wanna tell you, I-I love you! (Mai gave Joey a kiss on the lips, it was so hot and passionate) Mai: When we get back to HQ, I’m getting all this sand out of my boots. May: Yeah agree, I need to get the sand out of my shoes and socks. Misty: I’ll be getting the sand off of my soles and toes. (Then the gunship arrived and picked them up, Misty, May, Joey, and Mai all got on board, then the gunship flew off) Category:Scripts Category:3 Worlds Combine and Unite!